bf
by kuro-hanahime1028
Summary: Author : udah lama ga buat ff rasanya pingin buat..di temani dengan kegalauan ini. . . . bahasanya ga formal formal banget kaya yang udah di saranin terima kasih sarannyaaa tapi kit pake 'bahasa gaul' ajalah biar happy gituuu..but thx before! - 'Mikuuuu…' panggi Rin 'ada apa Kagamine Rin' jawab Miku 'jangan panggil aku pakai nama lengkap..Hatsune Miku.' Jawab Rin Rin dan Karin s
1. Chapter 1

Author : udah lama ga buat ff rasanya pingin buat..di temani dengan kegalauan ini. . . . bahasanya ga formal formal banget kaya yang udah di saranin terima kasih sarannyaaa tapi kit pake 'bahasa gaul' ajalah biar happy gituuu..but thx before!

'Mikuuuu…' panggi Rin

'ada apa Kagamine Rin?' jawab Miku

'jangan panggil aku pakai nama lengkap..Hatsune Miku.' Jawab Rin

Rin dan Karin sudah bersahabat semenjak kecil..rumah mereka sebelahan..jadi mereka terbiasa berangkat,pulang bersama. Kirakira tidak ada yang bisa memmisahkan mereka..

Karakter Rin sangat berbeda dengan Miku. Miku adalah anak pintar yang tidak memperdulikan dunia luar. Tapi Rin.. dia sangat memperhatikan dunia luar bahkan karna kebaikannya banyak yang mau mendekatinya.

'Miku..aku kan kemarin baru saja _move on_ tapi menurutku orang yang aku suka kali ini aneh! Masa diasuka ketawa sendiri (kaya Eric. . .) aneh lah pokonya! Jadi aku telah memutuskan diriku agar aku bisa _move on _lagi..tapi mau siapa ya?' Tanya Rin

'Rin..kamu sudah belajar Geografi?' Tanya Miku

'belum sih..abis aku semalem kepikiran sama anak aneh kemarenn..dia aneh banget lah pokonyaaa..' jawab Rin

'tapi kan hari ini ulangan..kamu gila?' Tanya MIku

'sudahlah Miku..aku bosan belajar terus..lagian juga ada _remedial _kok..kalo ga ngapain ada _remedial_?' Tanya Rin santai

'tapi kan Rin-'

'sudahlah Miku..aku mau bersenang senang yaaa..byebyeeee..' jawab Rin lalu pergi ke kelompok lain

'hei..' panggil seseorang

'iya?' jawab Miku

'aku Lily..aku anaak baru..oh ya kamu namanya Hatsune Miku kan?' Tanya Lily

'iya..panggil aku Miku saja ya..' jawab Miku

'oh ya Miku..rumah ku sebelah rumahmu loh nanti pulang bareng yuk!' jawab Lily

'emm tapi aku nanti ajak Rin dulu ya..rumahnya sebelah kanannya ruah ku Ly..nanti kita pulang bertiga ya..' jawb Miku

**Pulang sekolah..**

'Mikuuuuuuu..'panggil Lily

'ayo kita pulang bareng!' jawab Miku

'ayo kita ajak anak yang ga aku kenal itu!' jawab Lily

'masa manggilnya gitu apa banget coba?' jawab Miku

Miku dan Lily mencari Rin taopi Rin tidak ada

'aduh kita pualng aja deh..aku cape kita udah muter muter dari tadi..' jawab Miku

'cari dulu aja..kan kasian dia di tinggal..' jawab Lily

'Rinn..Rin..Rinn!' teriak Lily dan Miku

Tidak lama Rin datang

'aduh Miku! Jangan teriak teriak dong bikin malu!suaranya kenceng banget lagi emang ga malu aku?!' ujar Rin

'aku ga teriak teriak sendirian kok..aku bareng Lily' jawab Miku

'kamu ngaco ya? Mau boong kok ga kira kira? Lily? Siapa? Gaada siapa siapa di sebelah kamu!' teriak Rin

'Lily? Li? Lily!' teriak Miku

'udah deh ya Miku! Kamu tuh kebanyakan baca komik! Jadi suka ga jelas! Oh ya aku pulang sendiri aja!' teriak Rin

'ya udah kalo gitu! Aku ga pulang bareng kamu juga ga papa kok! Masih ada Lily!' teriak Miku lalu pergi

'Miku! Maaf banget tadi aku lagi di toilet _kebelet_ abis..' ujar Lily

'Lilyyyy kalo pergi bilang bilang dooong..' jawab Miku

'hehe..abis kebelet masa mau bioang dulu..kalo ngompol gimana?' jawab Lily

'hemmmm..iya juga yaa..oh ya rumah kamu di mana? Rumah ku di sebelah sini,kamu?' Tanya Miku

'rumah ku..di.. eh..di..di belakang rumah kamu! Pas banget di belakang!' jawab Lily

'ooohh..kapan kapan kamu kerumah aku donng..' jawab Miku

'iya pasti! Udah ya aku pulang dulu nanti mamaku _khawatir_ repot deh..Byeeee!' teriak Lily

'kok kamu ga balik bareng Rin kaya biasanya?' Tanya Mamanya Miku

'ya abis dia aja nyebelin katanya temen tapi tadi dia bilang "aku malu punya temen kaya kamu!" aku kan juga punya hati' jawab Miku

'jadi tadi kamu pulang bareng siapa? Sendirian?' Tanya mamanya Miku

'enggak kok bareng Lily' jawab Miku

'Lily? Siapa tuh? ' Tanya Len

'Len kepo amat sihh..'jawab Miku

'idih bukan kepo tapi lagi nyari pacar baru abis si Rin juga aneh orang udah punya pacar kok suka sama cowo laen..' ujar Len

'bodo amat ah ga peduli.' Jawab Miku lalu pergi

Udah 3 minggu Rin "musuhan" sama Miku. Tiap ketemu secara ga sengaja mereka diem dieman kaya anak ga kenal.. menurut Rin sih formal formal aja toh emang benr kalo si Miku waktu itu sendirian..mungkin juga karna Miku kebayakan baca Anime..

'Miku!' teriak Lily

'apaan Ly?' jawab Miku

'aku hari ini mau ke rumah kamu boleh yaaaa?' Tanya Lily

'BOLEH BANGEETTT!' jawab Miku antusias

**Pulang sekolah..**

'mamiiii aku bawa temennnn!' teriak Miku

'aduh Miku! Jangan teriak teriak! _budeg_ bisa bisa nih !' jawab Len

'Len..masuk masuk..siuuuhhhh..' jawab Miku

'idih jahat dasar!' jawab Len lalu masuk kaamarnya

**Di kamar Miku..**

'itu tadi siapa?' Tanya Lily

'oh anak cowo tadi?' Tanya Miku

'iya..' jawab Lily

'dia itu temen aku dia harusnya tinggal di sebelah tapi dia ada masalah sama maminya jadi maminya nebengin dia di sini..lagian di sini itu kontrakan..' jawab Miku

'oohh kamu buka kontrakan?' Tanya Lily

'iya harusnya kontrakan perempuan tapi karna mami papinya temen mami aku jadi dia di titipin di sini deh..' jawab Miku

'oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..' jawab Lily

'oh iya gi mana kamu sama Rin?'tanya Lily

'aku sama dia? Kenapa?' Tanya Miku

'kok kalian ga pernah sapa sapaan lagi?' Tanya Lily

'buat apa nyapa anak yang malu punya temen kutu buku? Buat apa aku punya temen yang seakan akan ga tulus sama aku? Ada kalo butuhnya doang? (mirip temen saya )' jawab Miku

'tapi kan dia temen kamu..'maksudnya gimana?' Tanya Lily

'tapi aku mau temen yang tulus bukan kalo ada maunya doang..' jawab Miku

'dulu aku punya temen naamanya Meiko..dia ngianathin aku gitu aaja… tapi aku sadar ternyata dia bukan ngianatin aku..dia itu baik..banget..' jawab Lily

'kokj bisa? Emg masalahnya apa ?' Tanya Miku

'kita rebutan cowo namanya Kaito Shion..dulu dia orang yang aku suka ternyata temen aku bilang dia mau coba deketin Kaito-chan..ternyata mereka kalo bangun janjian jam 5 pagi..kaya anak pacaran aja gitu..kan ga enak aku jealous..truskita musuhan selama 1 tahun' ujar Lily

'trus akhirnya kamu baikan ga?' Tanya MIku

'baikan tapi


	2. Chapter 2

Author : makasigh sarannya buat yang ke 1 maap kalo typo wkwk..oke hari ini saya mau melanjutkan lagi. Di baca ya ^^

{}

'baikan tapi abis itu aku pindah sekolah jadi kan ga sempet baikan lagi..' jawab Lily

'loh dia udah ngianatin kamu kenapa kamu bilang baik?' Tanya Miku

'sebenernya aku waktu itu les sama dia jadi kita deket waktu itu dia _remedial_ trus dia nitipin hpnya ke aku,aku baca aja chatnya aku marh banget sama dia. Trnyata aku baru denger kalo katanya abis aku baca chatnya sama Kaito-chan itu dia di tembak mau jadi pacaranya enggak. Ternyata dia pikirin perasaan aku .jadi dia tolak' jawab Lily

'sayang banget sih..' jawab Miku

'iya kamu pasti juga gitu sama Rin..' jawab Lily

'enggak dia beda dia kan malu punya temen kaya aku..' jawab Miku

''lagian juga dia sama aku kalo ada "_butuhnya_" aja.. aku kan mau temen yang tulus' jawab Miku

'eh..makasih ya udah mau jadi temen aku..' jawab Lily

'iya lah kamu baik abis setia tulus lagi' jawab Miku

'tau dari mana? Siapa tau besok aku ngianatin kamu kan?' Tanya Lily

'aku tau kamu ga akan heheh' jawab Miku

{}

Hari ini Lily ga ada..Lily ga dating ke sekolah jadi terpaksa Miku sendirian palingan kadang Len dating gangguin Miku

'Miku!' teriak Rin

'apaan sih? Teriak teriak bikin malu..oh ya kamu kan ga mau temenan sama anak yang kerjaannya Cuma "bikin" kamu malu.' Jawab Miku pedes

Rin terdiam menyadari apa yang di katakan Miku

'jadi ada apaan? Lama banget ganggu orang aja tau ga sih!' teriak Miku

Sebelum Rin sempat berbicara..

'Miku!' panggil Len

'ada apa Len?' Tanya Miku

'temenin aku beli makanan di kantik yuk!' ajak Len

Miku dan Len jalan meninggalkan Rin yang berdiri terpaku di sana..

{}

'Miku tuh ya! Makin lama makin ga tau diri!' teriak Luka

'emang ada apaan?' Tanya Kamui Gakupo

'kamu ga tau?tadi si Miku si "kutu buku" itu ngata ngatain Rin' jawab Luka

'wah kelewatan ya..'jawab Kamui Gakupo

Rin dari tadi Cuma diem aja ga ngomong apa apa.

{}

**Pulang sekolah..**

'Miku! Pulang bareng yuk!' ajak Len

Rin yang "baru" mau ngajak ga jadi kan dia musuhan sama Len juga sama dulu dia musuhan sama Len masih ada Miku yang bantuin kalo sekarang? Bisa bisa di tending dia

'ada masalah apa kamu sama Rin? Tanya Len

'ga ada apa apa' jawab Miku

'jangan bohong,ketauan tau.'jawab Len

'emang ada apa? Kalo kamu?' Tanya Miku

'aku udah gamau main sama dia.' jawabLen

'nah aku juga..' jawab Miku

'idihhh..jadi sekarang mainnya ga sama Rin?' Tanya Len

'iyalahh ngapain main sama anak yang malu sama aku?' Tanya Miku

'malu?malu apaan?' Tanya Len

'iya dia tuh malu punya temen kaya aku.' Jawab Miku

'ya udah sekarang mainnya sama aku aja' jawab Len

'udah ah aku mau tidur di kamar byebye' jawab Miku

{}

Miku jalan jalan sama Len nyamperin rumahnya Lily kan katanya di belakang rumahnya Miku

Waktu udah sampe..

'loh rumahnya mana? Ini jalan buntu ga ada perumahan Miku' jawab Len

'loh tapi di abilang kemarin rumahnya tepat di belakang rumah aku..' jawab Miku

'dia ada ngomong ga sebelumnya? Tanya Len

'iya sih waktu kenalan di sekolah dia bilang rumahnya di sebelah rumah ku..' jawab Miku

'loh?pas pulang bilangnya di belakang? Dan hari ini dia ga masuk?' Tanya Len

'iya..aneh juga ya..' jawab Miku

'coba aja besok di Tanya tapi inget tanyanya baik baik oke?' ujar Len

'sip!' jawab Miku

Akhirnya karna mereka juga orang yang "agak" baru di perumahan ini jadi mereka jalan keliling keliling

{}

**Di dalam rumah Rin..**

Rin masih mikirin apa yang udah dia lakukan ke Miku

'Rin..' panggil mamanya Rin

'iya mom?' jawab Rin

'kamu kenapa sekarang ga pernah bareng bareng Miku lagi?' Tanya mamanya Rin

'I have a problem with her mom..' jawab Rin

'what was that?' Tanya mamanya Rin

Rin cerita semua yang dia alami

'jadi kalian uadah ga barengbareng lagi semenjak 1 bulan?' Tanya mamanya Rin

'iya mom..tapi menurut aku Miku aja yang berlebihan namanya juga orang kesel mom..' jawab Rin

'tapi kamu keselnya kelewatan juga sih..' jawab mamanya Rin

'ya aku kan kesel mom..' jawab Rin

'kamu harus minta maaf sama dia..'jawab mamanya Rin

'ya tadi udah mau tapi keduluan Len' jawab Rin

'eamng rumah kalian jauh banget ya? Yang 1 di kutub utara yang 1 di kutub selatan?' Tanya mamanya Rin

'ya enggaklah mom! Rumah kita jelas jelas sebelahan..' jawab Rin

'ya sana minta maaf!' jawab mamanya Rin

'and momm.. aku mau coba ini sendiri jangaandi telpon..' ujar Rin

'okY..' jawb mamanya Rin

{}

"ting tong" bunyi bell membangun kan Len

'aduhhhh siapa sih? Ganggu amat' ujar Len

Len berjalan membukakan pintu

'eh kamu ada paan?' Tanya Len dingin,ketus,galak

'aku Cuma mau minta maaf.' Jawab Rin

Oke permintaan maaf di terima . now go away.' Jawab Len lalu pergi menutup pintu

{}

**Waktu di sekolah**

**Di **_**gang**_** Rin,** **Kamui Gakupo,Luka**

'kemarin aku minta maaf sama Miku..' cerita Rin

'hah kamu minta maaf? Kan yang slaah dia kamu ga punya harga diri banget..' ujar Luka

'iya bener!' jawab Kamui Gakupo

'eh aku ketoilett dulu ya..' ujar Luka

Luka pacaran sama Kamui Gakupo

'Rin..' panggil Kamui Gakupo


	3. Chapter 3

Author : makasih sarannya buat yang ke 1 maap kalo typo wkwk..oke hari ini saya mau melanjutkan lagi. Di baca ya ^^

' jujur ya selama ini aku suka sama kamu..' ujar Kamui Gakupo

'ta..tapi kan kamu pacran sama-'

'sst iya aku emang pacaran sama dia tapi aku lebih suka kamu. Kamu lebih mandiri,cantik,baik, dan ga manja' jawab Kamui Gakupo

'ya trus aku harus ngapain?' Tanya Rin

'kamu jadi pacar aku ya?' jawab Kamui Gakupo

'emm..'

{}

'Rin!' teriak Miku,Len dan Lily

'apaan?' jawab Rin

'kamu ga boleh pacaran sama Kamui-chan! Dia Cuma mainin kamu!' ujar Miku

'heh! Kamu tuh tau apa?! Kamu ga tau apa apa tentang Kamui-chan!' jawab Rin yang marah

'a…-'

'kamu juga Len kita tuh udah putus! Tau putus kan? Jadi aku berhak pacaran sama siapa aja! Ini bukan urusan kamu lagi!' jawab Rin

'ta-'

'udah diem aja kalian-'

'siapa bilang aku masih suka kamu? Aku sekarang sama Miku. Ngerti?' ujar Len

'oh selamat aja deh ya.. kalo gitu kamu udah pacaran kenapa aku enggak boleh? Ini hak aku kok.' Jawab Rin lalu pergi

{}

Biasanya Luka, Kamui Gakupo,Rin biasanya jalan bersma ..kali ini Luka di tinggal

'emm..Rin jadi gimana? Mau ga?'tanya Kamui Gakupo

Rin ngerasa gamau kalah sama Len-Miku jadi dia harus bisa ngalahin mereka berdua dengan pacaran sama anak _popular_ di sekolahnya.

'emm..tapi Luka gi mana?' Tanya Rin

'aku akan coba diem diem tapi lama kelamaan kita bakal putus jadi kamu gimana?' Tanya Kamui Gakupo

'oke deh..' jawab Rin

Karna kejadian barusan Luka di tinggal.

{}

Di rumah Rin

"tingtong"

'kamu lagi?!' teriak Rin

'aku Cuma mau ingetin kamu sekali lagi. Kalo kamu gam au di mainin. Lagian dia pacarnya Luka.' Ujar Miku

'kamu tuh ya! Kamu udah rebut Len dari aku! Aku tau sekarang kenapa Len tinggalin aku! Karna kamu sama dia kan?! Makanya dia sama kamu sekarang. Trus kamu sengaja biar aku musuhan sama kamu. Iyakan? Dasar _munafik_! Emang kamu kira aku ga tau cara main kamu?' tanaya Rin sambil marah

'aku ga rebut Len dari kamu!' jawab Miku

'buktinya udah jelaas di depan mata aku! Sekarang kita udah putus! Dan kamu menang selamat! Nah sekarang ini hidupsku bukan hidup kamu! Aku sekarang udah pacaran sama Kamui-chan. Lebih baik dari pada Len (author: wah wah. . . . parah!)' ujar Rin lalu menutup pintu

{}

Di rumah Miku sekaligus kontrakkan Len

'tadi apa maksud kamu Len?' Tanya Miku

'yang mana?' Tanya len

'yang mana?! Kamu serius aja! Kamu tuh nyebelin banget! Buat masalh tambah ribet! Jauhin aku sekarang!' ujar Miku yang langsung pergi

'yah sorry dong' jawab Len

'ga!' bantah Miku

'yahhh kan aku tadi Cuma isenggg.' Jawab Len

'kaya gitu gap antes di buat lelucon tau!' jawab Miku

'maaaf deh..aku janji deh kalo kamu mau maafin aku nanti aku beliin komik banyakkkkk tapi mau maafin ga?' jawab len

'beliin komik? Serius?' Tanya Miku

'iyalahh 1 toko buku deh!' jawab Len

'yeayy! Len baik!' jawab Miku sambil meluk Len

{}

Hp Rin bunyi waktu Rin lagi berduaan sama Kamui.

'halo?' jawab Rin

'Rin? Kamu tadi pulang sekolah kemana? Kok kamu berdua ilang ninggalin aku sih?' Tanya Luka

'oh maaf tadi aku di telfon mami ku katanya aku harus pulang sekarang gitu.. maaf ya' jawab Rin bohong

'oh oke deh see you!' jawab Luka

'tuuttuut'

'siapa?' Tanya Kamui

'Luka' jawab Rin singkat

'dia ngomong apa?' Tanya Kamui

'ga papa masalah cewe.' Jawab Rin

{}

Rin dan Kamui jalan jalan ke bioskop(ngedate _-_)

'kita mau nonton apa ya?' Tanya Kamui

'emm..apa aja deh terserah kamu!' jawab Rin

'ya udah kamu tunggu sini,aku beli tiket dulu yah!' jawab Kamui

'oke!' jawab rin

Ternyata tidak mereka sadari kalo mereka lagi 1 gedung sama Luka

'Rin!' panggil Luka

'eh..Luka?' jawab Rin

Rin takut ketauan smaa Luka kalo dia lagi berduaan di sini bareng Kamui. Jangan jangan nanti kalo ketauan persahabatan mereka pecah. Tapi ga papa deh ya. Kalo misalnya ketauan itu lebih baik. Kamui kan bisa langusng putusin Luka. Jadi Kamui punya Rin

'bengong aja! Mau nonton apa? Bareng siapa?' Tanya Luka

'gatau tuh Kamui.. dia yang beli tiket' jawab Rin

'Ka..Ka..Kamui?' Tanya Luka kaget

'iya bareng kenapa sih?' Tanya Rin

Kamui yang lagi diomongin tiba tiba keluar

'hey Rin!' panggil Kamui

'Kamuiii kok kamu ga ajak aku sih?' Tanya Luka

'em? Ada Luka?' Tanya Kamui kaget

'iya tadi aku ketemu sama dia .tuh dia lagi pergi sama cowo ga tau deh siapa.' Jawab Rin

'ohh dia? Dia koko aku' jawab Luka

'ohya kamu nonton apa?' Tanya Luka

'eh aku nonton ini eh ini.' Jawab Kamui

'wah kita 1 ruangan! Kebetulan banget nih! Kamu duduk di mana?' Tanya Luka

'a..aku..eh maksudnya..kita.. duduk di g 10 sama g 11' jawab Kamui

'wah! Hoki banget! Aku g 9! Ye kita bareng bareng nanti kamu duduk sebelah aku yaaaaa' ujar Luka

'loh koko kamu gi mana? Kamu tinggalin gitu aja?' Tanya Rin yang marah karna "pacar" Rin di peluk peluk sama Luka

'koko Cuma ngater doang kok. Aku kan suka nonton sendiri.' Jawab Luka

'oh ya udah kalo bareng bareng aja ya.' Jawab Kamui

{}

Di bioskop..

Luka nempel nempel terus sama Kamui. Rin_ suer_ _jealous_ maksudnya coba? Kamui tu juga1 kok bisa bisanya sih dia kaya gitu?!

'eh aku ke toilet dlu ya.' Ujar Rin

'Rinnnn! Ikut dong' jawab Luka

'ayok..' jawab Rin

Di toilrt..

'aku toiletnya sebelah kamu yaa..' ujar Luka

RIn senegn banget itu berarti dia bisa pake 1001 cara buat bikin Luka pulang dan ga ganggu datenya

Tiba tiba ada air nyemprot Luka dari bawah

'Rin? Kamu kenapa semprot aku? Basah semua jadinya' ujar Luka

'ehhh sorry banget nih ga sengaja suer tiba tiba jatoh tadi.' Jawab Rin bohong

{}

Dikira Rin dia bebas dari Luka ternyata? Enggak! Dia malah makin _jealous_ pake di jaketin segla lagi alesannya kedinginan!

'aduh Kamuii aku juga kedinginan..' bisik Rin manja

'jaketnya lagi dipake Luka.' Ujar Kamui

Sekali lagi cara Rin enggak berhasil.

{}

'kamu marah ya Rin?' Tanya Kamui

'ga' ujar Rin ketus

'yah jangan marah dongg' ujar Kamui

' gimana ga marah?! Orang acara _date_ aku sama kamu gajadi! Kamu juga lebih perhatiin Luka! Katanya mau cepetan putus buktinya apa? Boong kamu tuh!' ujar Rin

'ya maafff udah maaf..' ujar Kamui

{}

Miku baikan sama Len berkat komik. Bahkan karna perjanjian komik Len jadi "pacar boongan" Miku

'kamu _deal_ ya jadi pacar boongan aku' jawab Len

'iya! Asalkan ada komiknya!' jawab Miku seneng

Tiba tiba mereka denger ada mobil dating

'itu kan Rin..' uajr Miku

'sama Kamui?" Tanya Len

'he-eh!' jawab Miku

'bisa aja kan KAmui Cuma mau mainin Rin..' jawab MIku

'iya tapi kan kita juga udah bilangin kalo dianya gam au denger ya udah..mau gimana kagi kita?' Tanya Len

{}

Rin masih ga bisa ngerti kenapa Kamui juga belom putusin Kamui janji bakal putusin Luka buktinya?

{}

Udah 10 bulan Rin pacaran sam a Kamui tapi Luka sama Kmaui bahkan belom putus juga

'kamu mikirin apa sih?' Tanya KAmui

'ga papa..' jawab Rin

'kita kan udah sepuluh bulan..' kata KAmui

'iya trus kenapa?' Tanya Rin

'kapan kamu putusin Luka?' Tanya Rin lagi

'secepatnya paling 4-5 hari lagi.' Jawab Kamui

Yes! Berarti Kamui bisa milik Rin sepenuhnya!


	4. Chapter 4

Author : HAI! *stress karna banyak "_fake_" friend di sekolah. Ulangan terus. _Remed_ terus u,u ga boleh megang computer pula! AAAA! Tapi akhirnya. . . liburan datangzzz

{}

Rin milik Kamui sepenuhnya? Harapan terbesar Rin!

Akhirnya bisa terkabul juga!

Dia bisa buktiin sama Len-Miku kalo dia bakal punya Kamui

HUAHAHAHAHAHA! *author gilaaaaaaaaaaaa

{}

'Rin!' panggil Miku

'apaan?' jawab Rin ketus

'kamu tuh di mainin sama Kamui!' bisik Miku

'DIMAININ SAMA KAMUI? Buahahha! Tau apa kamu?' Tanya Rin melecehkan

'Kamui-chaaannn..' panggil Rin

'apa?' Tanya Kamui

'kamu tau ga ? kamu dibilangin bakal mainin aku..aduuhh' ujar Rin

'siapa yang bilang?' Tanya Kamui sangar

'nihh..anak depan aku..biasa anak manja' jawab Rin

'apa kamu bilang?! Aku mainin Rin?! Tau apa kamu?! Dasar kutu bu-'

'ayok Miku kita pergi' ajak Len yang tiba tiba muncul

{}

'kok Kamui-chan bisa takut sama kamu?' Tanya Miku

'engga lah..dia ga takut sama aku..' jawab Len

'trus kenapa kamu belain aku? Kalo misalnya kamu nanti di_bully_ sama _gang_nya gimana?' Tanya Miku

'ya ga bakal aja sih kalo menurut aku' jawab Len

'kok kamu bisa yakin banget?' Tanya Miku

'ah bosen bahas itu mulu.' Jawab Len

'yahh..kan kau pingin tauuuuuuu..' jawab Miku

'kepo.' Jawab Len

'ish di amah gitu males banget. Utang belom di bayar juga kan? Rese kaya gitu ngata ngatain sini kepo apa banget sih. Makin lama makin ga jelas aja.' Jawab Miku

'sini masuk ke kamar ku!' teriak Len

'ih?! Masuk kamar kamu? Kamu tuh cowo!' teriak Miku

'IHHH! ADA FAIRY TAIL! KAMICHAMA KARIN!' teriak Miku

'masih takut ke kamar aku?' Tanya Len

'engga! Aku mau nonton Kamichama Karin dulu!' teriak Miku

'kenapa?' Tanya Len

'Kamichama karijn tuh bagus!*eak*ada KAzunenya *eak* trus filmnya romantic! *eak* *apa banget sih -_-*eak**' jawba Miku

'iyaa iya kita nonton..' jawab Len

{}


	5. Chapter 5

Author : HAI! *stress karna banyak UTS yang susah contohnya fisika,geografi,mat,ekonomi,inggris* *loh kok jadi curhat*

{}

Miku kembali ke kamarnya setelah menonton Kamichama Karin. Kazune yang memutus film yang dia sedang tonton. Apakah dia tidak tau?! Kamichama Karin adalah film terbaiknya! Ya tentu saja mengingatkannya kepada ayahnya.. ayahnya yang meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Ayahnya yang memebelikannya buku komik Kamichama Karin ayahnya yang..

'Miku.. maafkan ak. Aku hanya tidak suka menonton film itu.. lagi pula aku tahu kau menyukai Kamichama Karin bukan karna tokoh Kazune yang menurutmu sangat tampan. Padahal sudah jelas tampanan aku.' Ujar Len dari luar kamarnya

Nah lihat? Dia dengan sangat _pede_ berkata kalo dia tampan? Dan dia tidak suka menonton film itu?!

'jujur aku lebih pilih jujur daripada bohong.' Ujar Len

Sejenak Len terdiam..

'aku ngantuk _bye_..jangan lupa maafkan aku ya!' teriak Len

{}

Rin masih bingung apakah Kamui benar benar suka dengannya? Atau hanya mempermainkannya saja? Bahkan sudah 8 bulan mereka pacaran. Ya memang awalnya Rin hanya bermain main dengan Kamui karna Len-Miku. Tapi sekarang? Dia itu _greget _kalo ampe sekarangKamui belom putusin Luka. Dia bisa kalah oke! KALAH!

Tiba-tiba telfonnya bunyi..

'halo?' ujar Rin

'emm..Rin..aku udah putusin..besok aku bakal mutusin Luka…' jawab Kamui

'bagus deh! Makin cepet makin baik!' ujar Rin

{}

Miku mulai sibuk sama pikirannya lagi.

Tapi kalo dilihat-lihat..

Len itu..

Baik banget..

Ganteng lagi..*akhirny aMiku sadar! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!&

Harusnya dia sadar. Len itu baik bangat suer! Yaampun Miku udah berapa taun kamu sama dia dan kamu baru sadar? Dia harus bisa mempertahanin Len di deket dia harus bisa.

{}

Rin udah bener bener ga sabar buat hari ini. Hari ini di mana dia bisa ngalahin Len-Miku. Dimana dia bisa jadi pacar orang popular. Hari ini di mana dia bisa dapetin apa yang dia mau.

Sampe di sekolah Rin langsung liat ke kelasnya Kamui di apingin secepet mungkinn

Tapi semua anak ngeliatin Rin kaya ga suka giyu. Ini aneh banget. Emang ada yg aneh sama Rin? Baju normal, muka juga normal normal aja, rambut juga kok.

Dan semua anak juga ngumpul di madding sekolah.

'misi misi misi.' Ujar Rin

'dasar cewe ga tau malu.' Ujar teman temannya

'masi mending gue. Nah elo? Jadi jadian aja.' Ujar Rin sirik

Rin melihat di madding

Di madding ada tulisan :

Dear teman teman gue semuanya,

Lo pada pasto taukan sia Rin? Bagi nag ga tau lo harus tau! Kenapa?

Gue cuma ga mau kalian jadi korban selanjutnya.

Korban apaan maksud gue? Lo tau guw udah pacran selama 3 taun sama Kamui anak paling popular

Bukannya gue bermaksud jujur bukan itu tujuan gue.

Gue kasi tau aja semenjak gue temenan sama anak rese yang namanya Rin. Kamui jadi ninggalin gue.

Ternyata gue baru tau! Selama ini Kamui itu pulang bareng cewe sarap ini!

Dia goda cowo gue! Trus sekarang gue di putusin! Cewe mana yang ga sakit hati _guys_?

Jadi gue bilangin aja JANGAN SAMPE COWO LO DI REBUT INI CEWE.

GBU all

Luka.

Abis Rinn baca itu dia noleh kebelakang

Di belakangnya ada Luka sama Kamui

'udah puas lo?' Tanya Luka

'puas banget akhirnya apa yang gue tunggu kejadian juga.' Jawab Rin

'lo tunggu apaan? Tunggu lo diputusin Kamui? Dan ngeliat gue mesra-mesraan sama Kamui?' Tanya Luka

'eh ciye! Pede banget lo? Jelas Kamui lebih milih gue gitu loh. Dia waktu itu dah bilang kalo lo itu _childish_ benget. Dia ga suka sam alo' ujar Rin

'emang bener kamu ngomong gitu?' Tanya Luka

'iya kan kita udah nyusun semuannya _beb _kan kamu yang ngarangin kata katanya.' Jawab Kamui

'apa? Ngarangin? Kamu udah janji kalo kamu bakal putusin dia! Trus hubungan kita _end_ gitu?' Tanya Rin

'_helloww.. guys_ mo nanya deh menurut kalian lebih penting hubungan 3 taun atau 8 bulan?' Teriak Luka

'ya jelas 3 taun lah! Dia aja yang udah narik cowo kamu!' teriak semua orang

'_what_?! _Beb_ kamu kenapa diem aja? Kamu belain aku dong! Kamukan mau ptusin dia hari ni!' ujar Rin

'mana buktinya kalo gitu?' Tanya Kamuiketus

'mana kau punya kalo kamu Cuma telfon aku? Eh _wait_! Aku puny abuktinya lewat telfon' ujar Rin

Rin coba telfon nomor Kamui tapi ga ada yang angkat bahkan katanya nomor ini udah ga di pake lagi.

'apa hp gue bunyi?' Tanya Kamui

'tapi kemaren kamu pake nomor in!' ujar Rin

''mana buktinya gue nanya?! Kalo ga ada buktinya sama aj akalo lo niduh gue! 'jawab Kamui

Rin diem aja dia mulai nangis. Sekarang dia baru sadar dia udah bener benr ga mensyukuri Miku dan Len . Len dia udah benr bener saying sama Rin tapi di atinggalin gitu aja. Dan Miku? Dia adalah anak yang bener bener peduli sama Rin tapi dia sia siain gitu aja

Sebelum pergi Luka nunduk dan bilang 'kalo punya sahabta di syukurin jangan dibuang bunag oke?'

{}

'ada apa tuh rame rame?' Tanya Miku ke Len

'_I don't know_' ujar Len

'Rin!' kamu ga papa? ' Tanya Miku nyamperin

'maaf ya Miku.' Ujar Rin sambil nangis

'ya udah sekarang kitake kelas aja' ujar Miku

''maafin aku Miku. Aku g ajhargaain kamu bener bener. Aku minta maaf suer.' Jawab Rin

'ya ga papa.' Jawab Miku

Hasilnya mereka sekarang temenan lagi tapi sekarang bertiga. Ya sekarang Miku kayak semacam "ditinggal" sama mereka berdua.


	6. Chapter 6

Author : hai reviem dong woii review songong nih padaan

{}

Ya sekarang Len ama Rin deket. Deket banget gaada lagi yang bisa misahin mereka. Ga akan pernah ada kayaknya.

'Len sini Rin suapin.' Ujar RIn tepat depan muka MIku

'aaa..' uajr Len _mangap mangap_

'ih kalian romantic banget ya hahaha. Lainkali kalo mau romantic rmantisan berdua gausah deh nyamperin nyamperin ke kelas orang.' Ujar Miku lalu pergi

'Miku!' teriak Len

'ga usah buat malu aku lagi. Lagian juga kalian tuh rese nyebelin errr!' ujar MIku lalu pergi

{}

'Miku kok marah sih ayo pulang bareng aku.' Ujar Len langsung gandeng tangan Miku

Miku mulai seneng karna Len bisa gandenga tangannya.

Tapi kebahagaian MIku hanyan beberapa detik.

'Len..' ujar Rin langsung gandeng Len

Len langsung lepas gandengan tangan Miku tadi. Dia langsung gandenga tangan Rin

'kalian tuh bisa ga sih gandengan tangan ga usah depan orang lain? Ga usah rese deh! Kalo mau punya temen di jaga baik baik!' teriak Miku

'kamu juga ya Miku dari tadi kamu tuh bener bener dari tadi istirahat. Kenapa? Aapa kamu cemburu? Atau kamu udah mulai suka sama Len?' Tanya Rin

'gak!' teriak Miku

'maaf Miku..' ujar Lenlalu gandenga tangan Miku

'Len..aku ini kan pacar kamu.. jkamu kok malah gandeng dia? Kamu ga saying sama aku? Lebih saying sama dia?' Tanya Rin halus

'emm.. enggak aku sayangnya sama kamu doang kok.' Ujar Len langsung membanting gandengan tangan Miku tadi

Miku pergi ninggalin mereka

Len baru aja mau teriak tapi ada jari telunjuk yangmenutupi mulutnya

'sst..diemin aja. Kamu lebih sayang sama aku atau dia?' Tanya Rin halus

{}

Len masuk rumah

'Miku..maaf..' ujar Len sambil ketok ketok kamar Miku

'diem dong!' teriak Miku dari dalem kamar

'maaf..' ujar Len

'tau diem ga sih?! Diem orang lagi belajar!' ujar Meku

'maaf. Aku minta maaf! Aku tau aku salah tapi kamu harusnya maafin aku! Bukannya kaya gitu! Kamu jangan egois Miku!' teriak Len

Akhirnya Miku buka pintu

'kamu yang egois!kamu yang nyebelin kamu yang rese!' ujar Miku

'apa kamu bilang? Aku yang egois? Aku yang rese? Aku yang nyebelin?' Tanya Len

'iya! Kamu tau ga?! Aku tuh udah sabar banget sama kamu! Dari istirahat tadi yang suap suapan lah yang gandenga gandengan lah.' Ujar Miku

'emang salah kalo aku mau gandeng pacar aku? Kalo aku mau suapin pacar aku? Gaboleh ya?' Tanya Len

'apa? Pacaran? trus selama ini hubungan aku sama kamu sebelum kamu pacaran sama Rin tuh kamu anggep apa? Kamu anggep sampah? Hah?!' ujar Miku

'sejak kapan kita pacaran Mik?! Ga pernah! Bahkan kalo pacaran pun itu Cuma pacaran kontrakkan' Tanya Len

'jadi selama inikamu Cuma anggep kontrak?! Emang dikira aku ni apaan ?! mbak kamu? Atau budak malah?' ujar Miku matanya berkaca kaca entah apakah Len melihatnya atau enggak di ga peduli

'diem deh! Derajat kamu tuh ga akan pernah sama, ama aku! Kamu dan keluarga kamu itu Cuma mbak aku! ' ujar Len

'apa?! kamu tuh Cuma numpang di rumah aku! Kamu selama ini Cuma anggep aku apa? Hah apa? Kamu anggep mama aku apa? Emang di kira rumah aku tuh tempat penampungan? Mama aku mbak kamu? Aku mama aku tuh budak kamu?!' teriak Miku

'iya! Rumah kamu Cuma penampungan kamu tuh Cuma mbak dan ama kamu tuh Cuma budak!' teriak Len

'dasar anak ga tau diri! Aku bisa terima kalo kamu ngata ngatain aku cewe murahan materialistis! Rumah aku ucma tempat penampungan tapi jangan pernah ngatain mamaku mbak kamu! Mau kamu gaji berapapun! ' ujar Miku lalu nampar Len

Dan dia masuk kamarnya lalu tutp pintu dibanting di depan muka Len

{}

MIku kesel banget di abener bener ngerasa salah udah temenan sama anak yang ngatain mamanya "sampah" apa-apaan coba? Dia kan disini tuh cuman numpang! Udah bagus diterima. Pokoknya gimanapun caranya dia harus usir Len.

{}

Rin yang tinggal di sebelah rumah Miku juga jadi bingung. Kok ada teriak teriakan? Suara cewe sambil nangis itu Miku atau hantu? Tapi ga mungkin lah hantu. dia marah ke siapa ya?

Rasa penasaran Rin ga bisa di tahan dia mau sms Len tau tau ada telfon

{}

Mamanya MIku ngersa anaknya pasti lagi ada masalah. Matanya bengkak kaya abis nangis. Muka nya cemberut mulu. Tiap di Tanya apa apa tentang Len gam au jawab. Suru ajak Len makan katanya jug aga mau. Pokonya kaya anti Len banget deh.

'Miku kamu ada masalah apa sih sama Len?' tanay Mamanya Miku

'ga ada masalh apa apa.' Jawab Miku

' ga mungkin. Ayo jawab mama yang jujur.' Uajr Mamanya

'aku jujur kok ma. Masa mama ga percaya sama aku ma?' Tanya Miku

'Sebenrnya mama denger tadi kalian ribut ribut. Mama lagi di rumahnya mamanya Rin. Mama denger dengan jelas. Jujur rumah inii bukan rumah kita. Ini rumahnya Len papanya Len. Kita Cuma dipinjemin..trus juga.. sebenernya udang sekolah kamu di bayarin sama keluarganya Len' ujar mamanya

'loh?kok gitu? Apa Len tau? bukannya aku ikut beasiswa?' Tanya Miku

'ya dia tau. Nilai kamu tuh _jeblok_ banget Miku.. kepala sekolah kamu 2 bulan yang lalu bialng kalo kamu nilainya jelek jadi ga ada lagi program beasiswa buat kamu. Udah di kasi ke anak yang lebih ngebutuhin ' ujar Mamanya

Miku jadi ngerasa ga enak. Dia udah ngata ngatain Len eh ternyata salah mana Len udah tau lagi.

{}

Miku ga tau harus ngapain.

Atau.. dia ga usah bebanin Len lagi? Tapi kalo dia ga mau bebanin Len mamanya gimana? Dia kerja aja belom uang sekolah dibayarin papanya Len.

{}

Miku harus pergi dari rumahnya Len karna dia ga enak. Dia harus jadi pengecut ceritanya. Yah mau gimana lagi? Dia udah ga enak sama Len udah ngatangatain Len .

Miku pun mulai beres beres barangnya di masukin kopernya trus tiba tiba ada yang ngetok. Miku langsung masukin kopernya kedalem lemarinya.


	7. Chapter 7

Author : hai reviem dong woii review songong nih padaan. Cepe aj adeh ya males lama lama

{}

Sekarang Miku uda lulus kuliah y asekarang dia udah kerja bahkan beberapa temen kuliahnya udah ada yang nikah bahkan punya anak.

'Miku aku pulang dulu ya! Harus urus anak-ku yang paling kecil!' ujar Hanna

'iya..' ujar Miku

Hanna pun berjalan dengan cepet karna dia udah di telponin sama suaminya

'Hanna! Tunggu! Aku mau ikut!' ujar Miku

'ayo ayo cepetan tapi nanti aku turuninnya pas belokan itu ya di rumah udah ngomel ngomel tuh!' ujar Hanna

Hanna dan Miku pun berjalan masuk mobil

'Miku,semua temen temen kita udah pada nikah bahkan puny aanak.. apa kamu ga bisa lepasin cinta pertama kamu? Kamu harus belajar relain..mungkin aja sekarang dia udah nikah bahkan punya anak kamu ingetkan dulu Len tuh deket banget sama Rin..' uajr Hanna

'aku lagi usaha kok Na..' uajr Miku

'mau sampe kapan? Dari dulu kalo di ingetin pasti jawabannya aku lagi usaha.. mau sampe kapan Mik?' ujar Hanna

Ga kerasa sekarang udah waktunya Miku turun.

'ya udah deh Na! _thanks_ ya! Aku bakal usaha terus! _Bye_ Na!' ujar Miku keluar

Mobil Hanna melaju dengan cepat MIku pun meneeruskan perjalanannya pulang dengan jalan kaki sambil ngerenungin omongan Hanna tadi. Gimana kalo Len udah punya anak? Apa Len ga pernah inget perasaan dia?

Ditengah jalan MIku ngerenung tiba tiba ada yang nyapa dia

'Miku!' ujar seseorang

Miku ga denger apa apa dia masih sibuk mikirin omongan Hanna tadi

'Miku!' ujar anak tadi lalu menepuk tangan Miku

'eh iya?' ujar MIku

'ini aku inget ga?' ujar anak itu antusias

'L..L..Le..Len kan?' ujar MIku

'iya! Yah kamu hebat banget nih masi inget!' ujar Miku

Miku Cuma tersenyum dia ga bisa ngapa ngapain lagi. Tiba tiba ada suara bayi nangis.

'ehh..ga boleh nangisss…' ujar Len lalu menggendong anak tersebut dengan rasa sayang

Berarti bener apa yang diomongin Hanna tadi udah seharusnya dia lupain Len lagian dia juga udah punya anak kok pasti sama Rin udah pasti itu anaknya liat aja dia gendong anak itu dengan rasa sayang.

'eh! Kok bengong!' uajr Len

'eh iya..' ujar Miku

'ohya gimana hubungan kamu sama Rin? Maaf ya aku pergi ga pamit dan ninggalin mamaku di rumah mu.' Ujar Miku lagi

'mamamu.. udah meninggal Mik..3 bulan abis kamu pergi mungkin dia depresi trus sakit.' Ujar Miku

'kok? Kamu ga pernah hubungin aku? Kamu harusnya bilang dong. Trus sekarang gimana dong? Udah di kuburkan?' tanya Miku

'aku udah hubungin tuh.' Ujar Len

'oh iya! Aku ganti nomor maaf banget ya!' ujar Miku

'ohya gimana Rin pacar kamu tercinta itu?' tanya Miku

'udah ga ada hubungan apa apa' ujar Len

'loh?' tanya Miku

Dia bilang dia Cuma mainin kita.' Ujar Len

'kita?' tanya Miku

'trus ini anak siapa? Kamu..' tanya Miku

'enggak! Enggak! Tolong deh ya pikiran kamu.' Ujar Len

'lah trus? Ini bukan anak Rin anak cewe lain. Siapa Len?' ujar Miku

'ini anak sepupu aku. Dia lagi sibuk karna aku tuh single forever jadi dia titipn deh.' Ujar Len

'Masa sih single forever?' tanya Miku

Enggak sekarang Len udah nikah sama Miku

-THE END-

Yan bener gw udah males buat -_- ampuni saya yang berdosa ini -_-


End file.
